fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Gras (3)
Gras Lix was nog bezig met eten, toen Jordi hem in de zij porde. ‘We moeten gaan. Kom mee’, wenkte de groene draak hem. Lix’ maag schreeuwde dat hij meer moest eten om deze dag te overleven, maar hij had inmiddels geleerd dat discipline en gehoorzaamheid hier twee belangrijke begrippen waren. Loki, Tin en Rai stonden alweer in een rij. Ditmaal sloot Lix meteen aan en deed zijn vleugels achter zijn rug, wat blijkbaar een symbool van beleefdheid was tegenover de Meesters. Die stonden aan weerszijden van de Gravers, elkaar zwijgend aankijkend. ‘Kuil twee, vijf en tien gaan vandaag de tunnels op het achterveld herstellen’, schreeuwde Omar met luide stem, zodat alle aanwezige draken hem konden horen. ‘Die zijn ingestort nadat het de afgelopen dagen heeft geregend. Kuil vier gaat holen vlechten en de rest wordt verwacht bij het centrale opgravingenveld.’ Er lag geen warmte in de woorden van de geel geschubde Meester. Hij klonk koud en zakelijk, alsof het hem eigenlijk niks kon schelen wie wat ging doen. ‘Zo te zien heeft onze groep redelijke begeleiders’, merkte Jordi op. ‘Seffina en Laya zijn verschrikkelijk, maar ik ben allang blij dat Omar en Slick andere kuilen toegewezen hebben gekregen.’ Lix’ hoofd tolde van al die namen en hij knipperde even verward met zijn ogen. ‘Is het belangrijk dat ik al die Meesters uit elkaar kan houden?’ vroeg hij aan de groene draak, die grijnsde. ‘Nee hoor. Maar je zult ze wel snel genoeg bij naam kennen…’ Die zin had iets onheilspellends en Lix voelde hoe een huivering over zijn ruggengraat gleed. ‘Het achterveld is, zoals de naam al zegt, het achterste veld’, kwam de stem van Chop boven al het gemompel uit. ‘Dit is heel ver lopen en daarom gaan we vandaag vliegend naar de opgravingen. Als iemand het waagt om zich los te maken uit de V-formatie, dan zal dat diegene bezuren.’ Chops stem was waarschuwend en Lix nam zich voor om altijd zijn advies op te volgen. Ze stegen op en vormden onmiddellijk de vorm die Chop had genoemd. Loki vloog aan kop, met links Tin en Jordi en rechts Rai en Lix zelf. Hij voelde de wind langs zijn schubben glijden en besefte nu pas hoe erg hij ernaar had verlangd om even zijn vleugels te strekken, die nog steeds pijn deden van de harde aarde waarop hij had geslapen. Vanaf hier had hij ook een goed overzicht van de Mijnen. De kuilen lagen op een soort open vlakte, maar Souel bestond uit heel veel loofbos. Ze vlogen nu over een smalle strook bomen, waar een wilde rivier doorheen stroomde. Lix herinnerde zich vaag dat hij een beekje had zien stromen naast kuil vijf en giste dat die naar deze rivier zou leiden. De Meesters zetten de daling in en Loki volgde, waarna ook de rest van de kuil omlaag dook. Lix zag dat kuil twee en tien al waren geland en zich verspreidden over de aarden vlakte. Af en toe was er nog een stukje gras te zien, maar het meeste groen was door de opgravingen verdwenen en daardoor zag de hele plek er somber uit. Lix landde voorzichtig op de aarde. Hij voelde hoe één van zijn klauwen doorboog door de harde landing en deed zijn kiezen op elkaar tegen de pijn. Chop was inmiddels naar twee andere Meesters (die vermoedelijk de leiding hadden over kuil twee en tien) gelopen en begon op gedempte toon te overleggen. ‘Lix!’ Hij schrok op toen zijn naam genoemd werd en keek recht in de ogen van een magere, turquoise drakin. Haar schubben waren glanzend, alsof ze zich net had opgepoetst. Als blikken konden doden, dan zou hij nu op de grond liggen stuiptrekken, dat wist Lix zeker. ‘We gaan vandaag de opgravingen uitbreiden’, kermde de drakin op hoge toon. ‘Jij gaat het gras op dat veld verderop verwijderen.’ Lix slaakte in gedachten een zucht van opluchting. ‘Dus ik hoef nog niet te graven?’ De Meesteres glimlachte breed. ‘Nog niet, nee’, grauwde ze vals en duwde hem toen ruw in de richting van het grasveld. Daar waren al twee anderen aan het werk. Lix kende ze niet en wandelde een beetje verlegen op ze af, zich afvragend of ze in de stemming zouden zijn om te praten. ‘Hallo’, begroette hij de twee. ‘Ik, eh, ik ben nieuw hier.’ De ene draak zei “hallo” terug, maar de ander hield zijn blik strak op zijn werk gericht en zweeg. Lix haalde toen maar zijn schouders op en begon de plukken gras uit te trekken. De aarde kwam tussen zijn klauwen te zitten. Hij probeerde het er wanhopig af te likken, maar bij elke nieuwe graspol die hij verwijderde, kwam het weer terug en dus liet hij het maar zo. ‘Wat is je naam?’ vroeg de vriendelijke Graver ondertussen. Hij had een oranje huid en af en toe enkele rode of zeegroene schubben. ‘Ik ben Lix’, stelde Lix zichzelf voor, iets meer op zijn gemak nu. ‘En hoe heet jij?’ ‘Kjeld’, zei de oranje draak. ‘Ik zit in kuil tien. En jij bent dus het nieuwe lid van kuil vijf?’ Lix knikte en voegde er daarna aan toe: ‘Waarom moest kuil vijf eigenlijk zo nodig een nieuwe draak erbij hebben?’ Het was meer als een retorische vraag bedoeld - hij haatte deze plek nu al en vroeg zich af waarom hij nou weer per se hier terecht moest komen - maar Kjeld gaf gewoon antwoord. ‘Jari is gisteren een Meester geworden. Jij bent zijn vervanger.’ Lix kromde geïrriteerd zijn klauwen. ‘En het was gewoon pech dat ze mij meepakten?’ Hij herinnerde zich dat ze Odin gewoon hadden laten gaan en nu wist hij waarom: ze hadden immers maar één draak nodig gehad. Kjeld knikte bevestigend en rukte met al zijn kracht een homp aarde en gras uit de grond. ‘We zitten hier allemaal omdat we pech hadden. Ik zit hier nu al een tijdje en ik probeer er gewoon maar het beste van te maken. Dat zou iedereen moeten doen.’ Lix wiebelde even zenuwachtig heen en weer op zijn tenen. ‘En niemand heeft ooit geprobeerd om te ontsnappen?’ Kjeld keek hem droogjes aan. ‘Tuurlijk wel, maar het is nog nooit iemand gelukt. Degenen die het proberen, worden gestraft of aannemelijker, gedood. De laatste die een poging waagde, was Tin.’ De naam van zijn kuilgenoot deed Lix even verbluffen. ‘Tin? Serieus?’ Kjeld grimaste. ‘Kijk maar eens naar de littekens op zijn rug. Geloof me, hij heeft zijn lesje geleerd.’ Lix ging weer aan het werk en dacht ondertussen na over Kjelds woorden. Ontsnappen klonk toch… aanlokkelijk. Beter dan hier je hele leven zitten. Maar zou er een manier zijn om hier weg te komen, en zou hij dat eigenlijk wel durven? Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot